My Tempting Master
by XMinatoXKyuubiX
Summary: One-shot. Sebastien can't resist his cute Master and attacks. Seb/Ciel yeah bad summary, but that about it.


**Hey guys, this is a Sebastian/Ciel one-shot if you couldn't tell. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler(don't remember jap name) or any of its characters.**

"talk"

"_thought"_

Bored blue eyes stared into amused crimson.

"What do you want Sebastian?" Ciel asked, his voice monotone. Sebastian smiled, and stepped into the boys office.

"Can I not be concerned for you, Young Master."

Ciel's uncovered eye narrowed. His black haired butler was never 'concerned' for him unless he had something to gain from it.

Sebastian continued to smile, watching the gears in his master's head turning. The demon silently chuckled, pulling his white gloves off and walking over to the large mahogany desk Ciel was sitting behind.

Ciel noticed the movement immediately and unconsciously leaned back in his chair. A light blush spread across his face when Sebastian leaned over the desk until their faces were only inches apart.

"You should really go outside more, you're so pale." the butler commented. Ciel's blush deepened when a large hand touched his cheek. Quickly he pushed Sebastian away and stood, his back facing him.

Ciel cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure. "You know I like my personal space Sebastian. Don't do that again." he spoke. Sebastian straitened_,_ and stepped up behind Ciel.

"I am well aware of that" Sebastian replied, he now stood directly behind the boy.

"Then why did you-?" Ciel spun around only to freeze. Sebastian towered over him, a look in his eyes Ciel didn't recognize. Ciel's voice died in his throat and his body was completely frozen.

Sebastian leaned forward pressing his lips against Ciel's. The younger gasped and the butler took full advantage. Pressing Ciel into the nearby wall he shoved his tongue into his mouth, nearly groaning.

The boy tasted better than he imagined. Yes, he had been fantasizing about doing things to his 'master' for quite some time. He was usually able to keep his desires in check, however, the boy was just to tempting. I mean really, those tight shorts he always wore, and his pout. He was just asking to be taken.

"mmhm!" Ciel gasped, arching into Sebastian's chest. Sebastian attacked Ciel's neck, nipping and licking down to his collarbone. Sebastian sunk his teeth into the juncture between Ciel's neck and shoulder, shuddering when he tasted the boys blood on his tongue.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel gasped, "w-what?"

Sebastian smirked and nibbled on his ear, "Did you like that?" He whispered.

A bright red blush spread across Ciel's face and Sebastian chuckled, pulling back.

"Sebastian I order you to stop right now!" Ciel shouted, flustered.

"I don't think you really mean that." Sebastian murmured, his eyes half lidded. Ciel's eye widened and his mouth was claimed again. Ciel moaned and Sebastian smirked against his mouth. All of a sudden the duo fell back onto black silk sheets. Ciel didn't have time to contemplate how that even happened before Sebastian began kissing his neck again.

A distraction, that's what it was so Sebastian could get both of their clothes off without much hassle. Once that was accomplished Sebastian sat back admiring his work. Ciel was laying back against the black sheets flushed and panting. The butler devoured Ciel's body with his eyes before leaning down.

Ciel groaned as Sebastian took one of his nipples with his teeth, rolling it around within his mouth.

"Se-Sebastien . . . st-stop" Ciel stuttered. Sebastian easily ignored him and set his attention on the boy's other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

Sebastian ran his hands down Ciel's soft skin, stopping at his waist. His found his current prize: Ciel's cock standing at attention.

"Ahh" Ciel arched up as heat surrounded him. Sebastian took his cock completely into his mouth. He sucked, bobbing his head up and down and swirling his tongue around the tip.

Ciel cried out, his hands taking a fist full of Sebastien's hair, "Sebastien"

The man hummed, loving the noises he was eliciting from the boy. He raised his head, earning a whimper. Sebastien placed three fingers before Ciel, and set one word. "suck"

Ciel opened his mouth and sucked on the three digest, coating them thoroughly in saliva. After a couple of seconds the fingers were removed from his mouth and Ciel felt them circle the rim of his pucker. The boy hardly cared that his butler was raping him. His entire body was on fire and he couldn't take the heat anymore.

Sebastien pushed the first finger in, at the same time kissing Ciel to distract him. It worked until the next finger was put in. Ciel squirmed at the sensation of being stretched. Sebastien sucked on Ciel's neck, creating a hickey. He then put in a third finger, moving it in and out looking for that special spot that would make Ciel see stars.

"Ahh!" Sebastien smirked at his success and continued pushing that spot. Ciel gasped every time. Sebastien took out his fingers and lined up his throbbing member at Ciel's entrance. Not even giving warning Sebastien pushed in. Ciel cried out, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Thankfully Sebastien struck his prostate head on.

Sebastien slammed into Ciel's bundle of nerves again and again, sending jolts of pleasure through the boy's body. It didn't take long for him to cum, spurting it all of their chests. The pressure of Sebastien's cock had him following quickly after.

The two lay on the bed both sweating and panting after their activities. Then before Ciel could turn away, Sebastien wrapped his arm around his body and drew him to his chest. Ciel blushed at this but didn't protest. Ciel snuggled up to Sebastien before drifting off to sleep. Sebastien following soon after, a small smile on his lips.

**The End! :)**

**I think i'll give everyone a heads up. my next fic will be Kuwabara/Yusuke, but I won't tell you what it's about! :P  
><strong>

**Read and Review**


End file.
